


More Trouble than they're Worth

by orphan_account



Category: Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Pirate with a Scarf tends to a common battle wound on the Pirate Captain. I'm bad at summaries. Established Scarftain





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this takes place before the Captain really had his full crew, and even before he had a luxurious beard. Truthfully, I was bored, so I wrote a bit of hurt/comfort.

"Honestly, I wish you'd stop getting yourself into so much trouble," the young first mate spoke with a colder, flatter tone; much like a parent scolding their child, as he spiralled a thin bandage around his captain's battle wound. It was a pretty deep cut, right down the middle of the forearm. In some places, he swore he could spot a section of bone or muscle; it wouldn't be a surprise if the thing scarred. He shot the older man a look. "Was this really worth taunting Bellamy? You could have lost your arm."

"It was absolutely worth it," the Pirate Captain responded bitterly. "After what that cove did to us? It would have been worth every drop of blood I spilled on his deck, had you not gotten me out of there!" His nose scrunched up and he turned his head away as the pirate with a scarf tied up the stained bandage.

"Right," the first mate sighed, giving a roll of his eyes. "You really didn't have to get on board his ship and have lunch with him. He was just setting you up so he could get you angry. He wanted that fight, sir."

"And I certainly hope it was a battle to satisfy him!" the Pirate Captain stood up from his chair, getting his partner to follow. "Wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been so rough on us or wove pathetic tales of our adventures."

"He did that on purpose," the pirate with a scarf told him, his gaze flittering to his captain's chest. He rubbed his thumb over a speck of blood on the white blouse the man wore beneath his coat.

The older pirate raised an eyebrow, carefully wrapped his arms around the shorter male and drew him closer. A bit of a smile formed as he felt his first mate return the embrace. They were quiet, rocking to the motion of the ship as they held one another. The captain gave his partner a kiss on the forehead.

"If he creates another devious plot," the captain began slowly, deciding he didn't much like the silence, "I promise we won't go."

"Do you?" Number Two lifted his head and knitted his brows together. "Just like you promised not to jump on the back of another shark and ride it."

"Yes, well," the Pirate Captain cleared his throat sheepishly, "this time, I will maintain my promise," he assured.

"And how, do you propose, to keep that promise?" The scarf-wearing pirate inquired, resting his head on the captain's shoulder and giving the other man's bare face a little touch with his fingertips. "You're not exactly terrific at keeping them."

"No?" He shot his partner a look, frowning softly. That expression melted away into something more at ease as the younger pirate lifted his head and gave his captain a kiss, holding his face steady by the cheek. "Well," he continued after they parted, looking into the blue of his partner's eyes, "perhaps, I could propose that, in order to keep my promise, every time Bellamy invites us to something, you and I could do something more interesting."

"More interesting?" The younger pirate cocked an eyebrow. "And what, on earth, is more interesting to you than boiled meats and talking of treasure?"

He elicited a little gasp as the Pirate Captain swung him around and rested an arm into the crook of his back. He also had to give a little flinch as his elbows crashed into the desk. He settled his palms against the wooden surface as the captain sort of pinned him in this position.

"I can name a good couple of things that are better than boiled meats and treasure," the captain said in a deeper, husky voice. With a light movement of his eyebrows, he brought a fiery red burning on his first mate's cheeks.

His arms returned to their position around his partner as he trailed little kisses to the scarf-wearing pirate's face, guiding his mouth to his neck, loosening the notch on his first mate's scarf.

The younger pirate adjusted himself as the captain pressed their bodies together, forcing the ledge of the table into the back of his first mate's thighs. As painful as it was, Number Two didn't have much a voice to tell him in that moment. His mind fell to a hush as the captain worked on a part of his neck and discarded the piece of fabric on the chair behind him.  
The pirate with a scarf left a hand on the desk and selected the captain's broad shoulder to lend a place for his other one. His fingers carefully trailed down the older man's arm, then back up, finding their way to his captain's face. They followed the shape of his jaw, then tangled themselves up in chocolate locks of hair.  
There was a knock at the door, disrupting both men from their entertainment. The captain lifted his head, after giving his partner one last little nibble, and drew the pirate with a scarf to his chest as the door opened. His partner furrowed his brows, holding on to the Pirate Captain's arm and settling his head on the older man's shoulder, caressing his fit bicep while he listened to one of the other pirates speak.

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" The captain asked sternly, resting his hand on his second in commands hip. It was a rhetorical question, so the captain wasn't really expecting an answer.

"Yessir, but," the crewmate began, fidgeting, "we've found some land up ahead. We think it might actually contain some treasure on account of some of the other docked ships. It looks like they've been there for ages; abandoned - as though the owners went missing - must've spent ages searching for something."

The captain looked at his first mate and gave him something like an apologetic nuzzle on the head. After giving him a little kiss, the captain freed his arm from his Number Two and stepped onward to get his coat on.

"I suppose it would be a good idea to check it out, hm?" He mused, buttoning up the red jacket.

"It would be nice to get some land time in," the other pirate said, walking with the captain out of the office. "Oh, and, sir, the figurehead on one of the boats is absolutely gorgeous - do you think we could take it?"

"I don't see why not," the captain said as he closed the door behind him, leaving his counterpart in the quarters.

The pirate with a scarf quietly rubbed a hand over his neck and stared at the door for a moment. When he tore his gaze away to grab his scarf, he heard the door open again.

He raised his eyebrows slightly as the captain stuck his head back in, signalling him to come along. He took hold of his scarf and strode over to his captain, who brought him back into an embrace.

"Leave your scarf, Number Two," the captain said as he took the line of fabric and tossed it over the coatrack.

"But, sir -" the pirate that now lacked a scarf began, but his captain quieted him down with a quick peck on the lips.

"What we've started was only the beginning," he told him with a little caress on the cheek, "after we visit this island, we'll be getting right back to our own little adventure in this office."

There went his eyebrows again - a slick, playful movement that brought a furious blush to his first mate's face.

As they parted, the pirate lacking a scarf cast a quick glance toward his scarf, then, despite his captain's commands, wrapped it back round his neck, recovering his identity as the pirate with a scarf.

Sometimes, the captain came up with ideas that were just more trouble than they were worth.


End file.
